familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Crawford County, Iowa
Crawford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,096. Its county seat is Denison. The county was named for William Harris Crawford, U.S. senator from Georgia and United States Secretary of the Treasury. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 30 * U.S. Highway 59 * Iowa Highway 37 * Iowa Highway 39 * Iowa Highway 141 Adjacent counties *Ida County (north) *Sac County (northeast) *Carroll County (east) *Shelby County (south) *Harrison County (southwest) *Monona County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 17,096 in the county, with a population density of . There were 6,943 housing units, of which 6,413 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,942 people, 6,441 households, and 4,489 families residing in the county. The population density was 24 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 6,958 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.10% White, 0.76% Black or African American, 0.28% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 4.59% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 8.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,441 households out of which 31.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.50% were married couples living together, 7.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.30% were non-families. 26.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 100.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,922, and the median income for a family was $40,231. Males had a median income of $28,696 versus $19,798 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,851. About 6.90% of families and 11.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.70% of those under age 18 and 5.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Arion *Aspinwall *Buck Grove *Charter Oak *Deloit *Denison *Dow City *Kiron *Manilla *Ricketts *Schleswig *Vail *Westside Townships Crawford County is divided into these townships: * Boyer * Charter Oak * Denison * East Boyer * Goodrich * Hanover * Hayes * Iowa * Jackson * Milford * Morgan * Nishnabotny * Otter Creek * Paradise * Soldier * Stockholm * Union * Washington * West Side * Willow Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Crawford County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Crawford County, Iowa *The Crawford County Courthouse Article References External links *Crawford County departments Category:Crawford County, Iowa Category:1837 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1837